


My brightest, burning star

by kjstark



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Singing, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: “You’ve never kissed someone?” he asks and it’s low and soft because he doesn’t want her to feel like he’s making fun of her.Julie presses her lips together and exhales. “I mean, I have kissed people but not like, kissed kissed them, you know?” Luke blinks in confusion and Julie turns to him. “Like, I’ve kissed guys playing the bottle or like a dare or practicing...”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1198





	My brightest, burning star

**Author's Note:**

> unsaidalex on tumblr requested Julie and Luke having their first kiss and I honestly loved the idea of them actually singing Perfect Harmony together in like an acoustic piano version, resting their foreheads together until they did kiss. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this one and thanks so much for the request and the ko-fi! 💖🥰

Luke’s fingers move across the strings of his acoustic guitar and he smiles at the soft, cheerful melody he’s creating for Julie’s new song. 

It’s been just a few days since she miraculously undid whatever it was Caleb put on them but he still wasn’t used to how warm his body felt now. 

Especially when he thought about Julie. 

And her perky smile and how she seemed to brighten up the room without effort. 

“Ugh!” Julie yells, storming into the garage room and startling Luke on his stool. “Oh—” she lets out when she notices him. “You’re here.”

Luke smiles brightly. “Where else did you think I’d be?” 

Julie seems to consider that for a second before she realizes there’s two other babbling ghost-boys missing. “Mmm, wherever it is Alex and Reggie are?” she replies, pointing with an open hand at the rest of the room. 

Luke drops his guitar with an exhale. “Alex wanted to check out how Willie was doing and Reggie went to check they didn’t get caught by Caleb,” he explains, getting up and walking closer to Julie. 

Her eyes narrow. “You realize how faulty that plan is, right?” 

Luke nods. “Yeah, but sometimes you gotta let your kids make mistakes on their own,” he jokes and Julie chuckles. 

Something tingles in his chest. 

“Why were you upset?” he asks her. 

Julie seems to remember what had happened to her but she averts her eyes from him. “Uh, nothing, just, school stuff,” she plays it off. 

Luke tilts his head. “You mean school stuff or stuff that _happened_ at school?” he asks, ‘cause he can sense she’s lying. 

It’s one of the perks of having passed through her before. They’re connected in more ways than Luke’s ever been connected to someone that isn’t Alex or Reggie. 

Julie stares into his eyes before she sighs. “It’s just, Nick was being weird this morning,” she says. 

“Weird how?” 

“I don’t know. He was being all up and personal in my business and then just before I got here, he tried to kiss me. Without consent! Who does that?” she yells. 

Luke frowns. “Maybe he was trying to be romantic? You know, steal a kiss from you?” he offers. 

Julie shakes her head. “Nobody does that anymore. You have to make sure people wanna kiss you before you just smash your mouth against theirs,” she complains.

“...T-that’s not how kissing works,” he mutters but Julie paces to her piano and sits with a thud. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” she says, quieter this time. 

“Wait, Julie—”

“Say anything and I'll kill you,” she threatens with a raised finger. 

Luke opens his palms at her protectively but he’s smiling. “That ship sailed twenty-five years ago, remember?” 

Julie sighs and he walks over to her, sitting next to her on the piano stool. 

“You’ve never kissed someone?” he asks and it’s low and soft because he doesn’t want her to feel like he’s making fun of her. 

Julie presses her lips together and exhales. “I mean, I have kissed people but not like, kissed  _ kissed  _ them, you know?” Luke blinks in confusion and Julie turns to him. “Like, I’ve kissed guys playing the bottle or like a dare or practicing—”

“What? You don’t need practice for kissing—”

“Yes, you do!”

Luke’s eyes widen. “God, you sound like Reggie,” he mutters.

She turns to glare at him. A little. 

But Luke only does half a shake of his head and smiles at her again and Julie gives in.

“So, yeah, I haven’t kissed somebody that I like or like, for real. Like that,” she adds, her voice super quiet. 

Luke’s kissed so many people he’s liked in his formerly-living life that he can’t really imagine what that’s like. 

And it’s not that he was promiscuous or whatever fancy word for that, he just...lived a lot. For a seventeen-year-old. 

“Wait. But what about Nick? I thought you liked that guy— I mean, you wrote this amazing song for him,” Luke says, pointing with his thumb before he can regret it. 

Julie’s eyes pop wider. “What song?” she asks, alarmed. 

Luke stands up just in case. Now that he was tangible to Julie, he didn’t wanna test her strength to smack his head or something. 

“This one,” he says, moving to grab the sheet he found in Julie’s box.

“Uh, you went through my stuff.  _ Again _ ,” she says, with a fake smile. “After I specifically told you not to do that,” Julie adds, shooting darts with her eyes. 

Luke chokes a little but he goes: “Yeah, but, I was all here by myself, and I wasn’t really inspired to write anything myself right now, so, I thought I would check out if you had anything new and hey, you did! This amazing song for that cute boy you like,” he says, smiling nervously at her. 

Julie holds his gaze for a while before she shakes her head. “It’s not for Nick— it’s not really for anyone, okay? It’s just thoughts in my head, remember?” she says, looking down, almost tiredly. 

Luke sits back again and leans into her. “Well, you have very beautiful thoughts,” he says, smiling. 

Julie’s mouth curves up shyly and she can barely shoot a glance towards him. 

Luke feels that warmth again, wash him over like the first time she touched him. 

“I put music to it,” he offers. “I think you’ll make it sound perfect in the piano.” 

Julie buys into the invitation and moves her feet around on the stool, to face the keys. 

She looks over at Luke’s notes and smiles softly to something Luke can’t quite read in her brown eyes. 

But he would love to keep trying. 

“This is new,” Julie points out, quirking one eyebrow at Luke.

“Well, I thought we could make it a duet,” he explains. 

“Thought you said you weren’t inspired to write anything,” she replies. 

Luke moves one shoulder and stares at her. “That was before I read the chorus.” 

Julie smirks in reply. 

“Alright, then start, then, duet boy,” she says, and without further prompting, she starts tapping on the piano, playing the notes Luke wrote for her. 

He smiles and grabs the sheet and looks at the lyrics even though he knows them by heart by now, having played the song the entire morning. 

“ _Step into my world. Bittersweet love story about a girl,_ ” he starts singing, staring at her. “ _Shook me to the core. Voice like an angel, I've never heard before—_ ”

“ _Here in front of me. Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen,_ ” she starts after his verse, matching his key perfectly and raising her own bar. “ _Life can be so mean. But when he goes I know he doesn't leave._ ” 

They mash their voices together, filling in the room with a flawless harmonious balance and go, at unison: 

“ _The truth is finally breaking through. Two worlds collide when I’m with you. Our voices rise and soar so high. We come to life when we're— in perfect harmony. Woah, woah, perfect harmony. Woah, woah, perfect harmony._ ”

Luke stands and moves to throw himself on top of the piano, staring deep into Julie’s eyes as he sings: “You set me free.”

“ _You and me together is more than chemistry,_ ” she replies, her voice unmatched. 

Then, they go, together again, together always:

“ _Love me as I am. I'll hold your music here inside my hands. We say we're friends, we play pretend. You're more to me, we're everything. Our voices rise and soar so high. We come to life when we're— in perfect harmony. Woah, woah, perfect harmony. Woah, woah, perfect harmony._ ” 

Julie moves her fingers softly on the keys and smiles at him. “I feel your rhythm in my heart, yeah,” she vocalizes. 

He’s lying on the piano, reaching for her with an open heart: “ _You are my brightest, burning star, woah-woah_ ,” he sings back. 

“ _I never knew a love so real. We're heaven on earth, melody and words. When we are together we're— in perfect harmony_.” 

Luke stares deep into bright, shining brown eyes and he feels something akin to alive. 

“ _Woah, woah, perfect harmony. Woah, woah. Perfect harmony._ ”

Julie’s firy soul burns so big it clouds up the room and you wanna share in that heat. In that light. 

Then she changes the tone, softer, and they both go low, boring into each other’s souls for what feels like forever. 

“ _We say we're friends. We play pretend. You're more to me. We create a perfect harmony,_ ” they sing until they’re breathing each other’s air and Luke realizes he’s pressed his forehead against Julie’s. 

She looks up but she doesn’t back away and Luke’s not sure how the whole ghost anatomy works but he’s sure his heart skipped a beat. 

Or whatever dead-ghost equivalent there is to that. 

He wets his lips out impulse and he can actually feel Julie draw a breath. 

“Hey, Julie,” he whispers because if he’s gonna do this, he’ll do it right. “You said something about consent,” he wonders, almost timid, but it’s been a minute and she still hasn’t moved. 

Julie swallows this time. “Yes?” she replies but it sounds like a question. 

She’s by no means making this easier for him. 

“Can I kiss y—”

The words are muffled in his throat when Julie pushes herself slightly up and against his lips. 

She sucks the breath right out of him but Luke still finds himself hmming into the kiss and maybe she was right about the whole practicing after all. 

Julie puts her hands on both sides of his face and pulls and decides to guide him through their kiss and he’s totally okay with that. 

She presses their lips harder, giving him a little nibble and he’s wondering how’s he the one who needs to take a breath when she’s the one who’s actually alive but all his thoughts fly out the window when Julie sneaks her tongue into his mouth, properly ruining him. 

He’s lying on top of the piano so he’s not exactly in a good position to gather himself and do anything more than put his hands behind Julie’s neck as she sucks on his tongue before she proves to be an actual, breathing human being and pulls back, flustered and panting. 

“So, was that good?” Julie still asks, with that soft, doubtful tone she has sometimes. 

Luke nearly beams at her. 

And answers her with a kiss of his own. 


End file.
